


ETRETAT

by LadySybille



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, M/M, Redemption, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si nous écrivions la véritable fin de l'Aiguille Creuse...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Arsène Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	ETRETAT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts).



La première lettre est arrivée un an après. Jour pour jour. Un remarquable timing. Aucun timbre, aucun cachet postal. À croire que quelqu’un l’avait déposée devant sa porte. Dans son courrier. Ce qui était fort probable. 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit l’enveloppe, une simple carte de visite en sortit. Avec une date, et un lieu. Et une damnée signature : 

  
  


_15 juillet, Étretat._

  1. _L._



  
  


Ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, Sherlock Holmes jeta la carte et l’enveloppe au feu. Il n’aimait pas qu’on lui rappelle ses échecs. Et il aimait encore moins que l’on se moque de lui.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Une nouvelle année s’était passée. 

Entre les enquêtes et la drogue. 

L’affaire remontait à deux ans aujourd’hui, mais même sans la lettre, Sherlock Holmes se serait souvenu. Il n’avait jamais voulu tuer cette jeune fille. Il n’avait jamais voulu tuer. Il n’avait jamais tué. 

Le docteur Watson ne comprenait pas d’où venait cette mélancolie subite de son ami. Il s’empressait autour de Sherlock Holmes, et l’agaçait prodigieusement. 

Puis la lettre se retrouva sur la table du petit déjeuner. Fébrilement, Holmes l’ouvrit, pour trouver le même message que précédemment. Toujours aussi hermétique : 

  
  


_15 juillet, Étretat._

  1. _L._



  
  


Watson fut choqué par la rage que mit Holmes à déchirer la carte en petits morceaux avant de la jeter au feu. L’ambiance fut bien sombre après cela.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Un an, encore. L’agacement, l’irritation. La douleur. Tout cela suffit à briser le calme apparent du détective anglais si flegmatique. 

La lettre ne fut même pas ouverte. Elle finit au feu avec un cri de rage. 

Et le docteur Watson, heureusement absent ce jour-là, fut horrifié de découvrir son ami plus tard, couché, sous l’emprise de la drogue. 

Qui que ce soit qui jouait ainsi avec le détective se montrait cruel. Pensait-on le détective sans cœur ? 

Holmes s’en voulait toujours atrocement, même trois ans après la mort de cette pauvre femme.

  
  


**********************

  
  


La quatrième année fut celle de l’abdication et de la défaite. Sherlock Holmes obéit, se soumit, et prépara sa valise. Il prit le ferry, laissant un docteur Watson furieusement inquiet pour son ami à Londres. 

Sherlock Holmes n’allait pas bien. Cela faisait quatre ans qu’il en était ainsi.

  
  


A son arrivée à Paris, Sherlock Holmes prit encore un train, puis une voiture pour arriver dans la commune d’Étretat. 

  
  


Le détective se dirigea vers le seul hôtel décent de la ville, et il ne fut pas surpris de trouver une chambre réservée à son nom. Par contre, cela l’étonna un peu plus d’apprendre de la part de l’hôtelier, que la chambre avait été ainsi réservée à son nom durant quatre années successives.

Ceci fait, Sherlock Holmes se promena sur la plage de galets en direction des falaises, vers l’Aiguille Creuse. Il y avait quelques touristes présents, des Anglais, pour la plupart. Il ne fut pas dépaysé.

Il avait deux jours d’avance sur l’horaire indiqué. Ce furent deux jours de repos et de promenade, à essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Le 15 juillet, Sherlock Holmes se retrouva, dès le lever du soleil, assis sur les galets, en face de l’aiguille. Il vit le lever du soleil sur la mer, et c’était magnifique. 

À midi, le détective perdait de sa concentration, et son regard dérivait souvent sur la mer. Les quelques bateaux, qui voguaient au loin. 

À l’heure du goûter, Sherlock Holmes se fustigeait de s’être laissé ainsi berner. Une fois de plus. Et il se promettait de partir sans cesse. Mais cependant, il restait assis, sur ces maudits galets, à regarder ces maudites falaises. 

  
  


Puis le soir arriva. Et le soleil se noya dans la mer, les flots rougis de sang. Sherlock Holmes était épuisé. Il se leva maladroitement de l’endroit où il s’était tenu toute la journée, le dos brisé par les galets. Et alors qu’il peinait à se redresser, une main secourable lui fut tendue. Machinalement, Sherlock Holmes la prit, et… ses remerciements moururent dans sa gorge. Devant lui, souriant, espiègle, se tenait Arsène Lupin.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Sherlock Holmes gela. Terriblement, sa première idée fut de chercher son revolver, mais au froncement de sourcils du cambrioleur, le détective s’excusa :

« La force de l’habitude, murmura Sherlock.

\- Je comprends. », fit le Français, magnanime. 

Lupin n’avait pas changé. Même air arrogant, mêmes yeux étincelants, même regard espiègle. Quel contraste avec le détective anglais ! Sherlock Holmes avait vieilli, rongé par le remord pour avoir tué cette malheureuse jeune fille. Son front se rembrunit et Holmes baissa la tête. Le détective fut surpris de sentir une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

« Et que diriez-vous d’une tasse de thé ? , demanda doucement Lupin, Je crois que c’est la coutume chez les Anglais, non ?

\- Si vous me disiez pourquoi je suis ici, demanda Holmes.

\- Plus tard, plus tard ! D’abord, un remontant ! Vous autres Anglais, vous vous dopez au thé. Je tiens à respecter les règles de l’hospitalité. »

Holmes hésita. Il n’avait qu’à refuser. Il pouvait toujours essayer d’appeler la police.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Le détective accepta et les deux hommes marchèrent précautionneusement sur les galets. La nuit était tombée et les étoiles s’étaient mises à briller, se reflétant dans la mer.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Ce fut une assez longue promenade jusque dans la ville d’Étretat. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Là se trouvait un joli domaine, perdu dans un grand et magnifique jardin. Un ancien presbytère. 

Lupin ouvrit le portail et fit pénétrer le détective anglais dans le jardin. L’odeur des roses, du chèvrefeuille, du jasmin était enivrante, et sans même penser à la possibilité d’un traquenard, Le détective suivit le cambrioleur jusque dans la maison. 

  
  


Là, un cri de joie accueillit Lupin :

« Papa ! »

Un petit garçon vint se jeter dans ses jambes. Lupin le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

« Tu ne dors pas, petit coquin ?

\- Maman m’a permis de t’attendre !

\- Ah, si maman a permis, c’est différent. », souffla Lupin en souriant.

Holmes ne dit rien. Il observa intensément Lupin, et celui-ci lui jeta un sourire assez coupable.

  
  


**********************

  
  


L’enfant, reposé sur le sol, prit la main de son père et le tira à l’intérieur de la maison. 

« Maman est dans le salon ! Maman a fait du thé !

\- Je sais, mon petit Isidore ! Allons voir maman ! »

Et comme s’il avait enfin compris que son père n’était pas seul, l’enfant regarda le grand homme assez imposant qui l’accompagnait.

« Et lui, c’est qui ? »

Lupin posa la main sur les cheveux de l’enfant, pour les ébouriffer. Peut-être aussi pour le protéger.

« Un… ami. Allez, va ! »

Du haut de ses petites jambes, l’enfant disparu en courant. 

Arsène Lupin se tourna vers Sherlock Holmes et sourit, incertain :

« Vous avez des questions ?

\- Une seule., répondit Holmes. Comment ?

\- La magie de Lupin ! J’ai changé vos balles par des balles à blanc, tout simplement.

\- Vous aviez prévu sa mort ? »

Un instant, avant de répondre.

« Non » Et c’était un non douloureux.

« Je m’attendais à ma propre mort, expliqua Lupin. Elle a formidablement joué le jeu.

\- Elle m’a trompé !, s’étonna Holmes.

\- Un bel exploit. », confirma Lupin.

Sherlock Holmes secoua la tête, dépité.

« Je n’ai jamais eu de chance avec les femmes. Mon seul échec vient aussi d’une femme. On va dire que je perds toujours face aux femmes.

\- On les sous-estime trop, sourit Lupin. Allez, venez, je vais vous présenter mon épouse. »

Holmes acquiesça. Bizarrement, il se sentait léger, si léger, comme si un poids lui avait été retiré. Un poids qu’il portait depuis quatre ans. Le poids de la culpabilité.

  
  


**********************

  
  


Dans le salon se trouvait le petit Isidore, serré dans les bras d’une jeune femme. La belle Raymonde. Vivante, jolie, souriante. Elle était indécise aussi, et instinctivement, elle protégeait son fils. Sherlock Holmes vit cela et en fut désolé. Arsène Lupin secoua la tête doucement :

« Raymonde, ma mie ! C’est un ami. »

Puis lentement, Lupin ajouta :

« Du moins j’espère… »

  
  


**********************

  
  


Une étrange soirée pour le détective anglais. Il fut invité à boire le thé et à manger une part de tarte. Il assista au baiser de bonne nuit qu’Arsène Lupin, en bon père de famille, donna à son fils. Il écouta la berceuse que Raymonde chantait, quelque part, pour endormir son fils. Il se tenait silencieux, sous le regard attentif de son ancien ennemi. 

« Quatre ans à vous espérer ! fit Lupin. Enfin vous voilà !

\- J’ignorais qu’on m’attendait avec impatience, se défendit Holmes.

\- Je pensais avoir été assez clair, pourtant ! »

Un sourire amusé. Le sourire de Lupin.

« Moi, je pensais qu’on voulait ma mort. », admit Sherlock Holmes d’une voix neutre.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, chaude et douce, et le détective fut surpris de capter l’éclat dur des yeux du cambrioleur.

« Si Raymonde était vraiment morte, je ne dis pas. Mais Lupin n’est pas un tueur. 

\- Sherlock Holmes non plus, et pourtant…» Un sourire mélancolique. 

Oui, il faudrait des années pour anéantir toute culpabilité. Arsène Lupin se voulu encourageant. Il tapota le bras du détective et lança :

« Allez, qu’à cela ne tienne ! Je vous battrai avec plaisir aux échecs, monsieur le détective anglais !

\- Aux échecs ?, répéta Holmes, surpris.

\- Oui, cela me permettra de me faire pardonner toute cette affaire !

\- Vous faire pardonner ?

\- J’aurais dû penser à Victoire. Vous auriez trouvé le nid vide, et la victoire aurait été indiscutable. Là… Je n’aime pas vous avoir laisser quatre ans dans le noir. Et je n’aime pas que vous ayez pu vous en prendre à ma nourrice. Je ne crois pas avoir vraiment gagné. »

Sherlock Holmes regarda Arsène Lupin. Non, il n’était pas fier de lui non plus le cambrioleur !

D’une voix sèche, le détective anglais jeta :

« Je prends les blancs ! »

  
  


**********************

  
  


À Londres, quatre jours après cette mémorable nuit en compagnie d’Arsène Lupin, le détective anglais se perdait souvent dans ses rêveries, mais sans son air sombre habituel. Le docteur Watson contemplait sans comprendre le sourire réjoui de son ami depuis plusieurs minutes, avant d’oser enfin briser la méditation de ce dernier :

« Mais qu’avez-vous, Holmes ? Vous êtes différent depuis votre voyage en France.

\- Plaît-il ? Je n’ai jamais été aussi bien, se défendit Holmes.

\- Ca, je ne le nie pas. Mais ayez pitié, Holmes, je ne vous reconnais plus ! Qu’avez-vous fait en France ?

\- En France ? J’ai joué aux échecs avec un… Avec un vieil ami. »

Et pour clore la discussion, Sherlock Holmes saisit son violon, et par une chaude journée d’été, il entama une valse de Vienne enjouée. 

Le détective allait mieux.

  
  


**FIN**

  
  
  



End file.
